New Visitors
by Partager Super
Summary: New Visitors. Love Happens. Hal&Maggie. Tom&Anne. Ben&Sarah. Matt&Emily.
1. Chapter 1

These pack of peope one day showed up at the second mass, they claimed they were attack from where they were staying and many people died but they were the only ones who survived. They had AK47s on them and seemed harmless.

These people were not harnessed but they had kids with them and they looked scared. Even the kids had guns like pistols on them and such thing.

A girl who looked about the age of Matt noticed Matt and smiled at him. Matt noticed and smiled at his new found crush. She walked to Matt and placed a hand out to him, " My name is Emily " she smiled. Her eyes Hazel with Blonde hair and one adorable smile. " Matt" He said shaking her hand and smiling.

Tom notcing the obvious sign of Matt liking her walking to captain Weaver, and said " These people seem harmless, lets say we let them in" Tom said.

" I see why not. They didnt pose any threat to us" Weaver said as he smiled and siad out loud " Welcome, to the second Mass. My name is Captain Weaver and this is Tom right here", pointing to Tom, while Tom waved his hand in the air and said " Welcome"

Everyone clapped, happy to have more people in the camp.

" Well, we have new people" Maggie said walking up to Hal cathcing his attention. " Oh yea." He said to calmly.

" You okay?" She asked. " Oh yea, just have a bad feeling but I sopose its a weird day to see survivors. He just nodded that bad feeling off and enjoyed the time he had with Maggie.

As though out the day they welcomed the new people and made new friends and some others have already know some of the people already. Matt was especially enjoying his time with Emily. She had such a bright attitude, warm smile, and just I love being with her, smiled Matt deep in his thoughts to pay attention that Emily was trying to talk to him.

" Matt" Emily said, waving her head in front of Matt to snap him back in to the world and not in his thoughts.

" Sorry" He said as he shook his head. " Come on, we are going to be late for class" Emily said as she grabbed Matts hand and they ran/walked fast hand in hand. Matt was blushing and so was Emily.

" Young love" Said Hal as he walked to Ben, seeing that Ben was watching these two.

" Yea" He nodded. He said sadly. " You know what, I am sure their is someone here that is perfect for you" Hal said turning him and Matt to a table that had one girl sitting alone and eating, she looked like she was Bens age, fourteen or fifteen. Ben is fourteen.

Ben looked at Hal confused. " I just walk up to her and ask if I can sit down then start a conversation with her?" Asked scared but confused Ben. " Yea" Hal smirked.

" Thats so easy" Ben said as he ran to the table where the lonely girl was sitting.

The girl looked up and smiled. " My name is Ben" Ben said as he smiled. " Sarah"

" Mind if I sit down?" He asked still smiling. " Sure"

As he went to sit down she caught a glimse of his neck where the harness use to be. She looked surprised but kinda of happy.

" Whats that on your neck?" She asked. " I was haressed" He said smiling knowing she wont like him now because of it.

" Thats awesome!" She said. Ben looked confused when she said it was awesome.

" I mean... not that its awesome for you to be taken without your permission, just that you had one of those things on you and you lived" She said smiling. " Can you tell me whats it about?" She asked still smiling.

Ben looked happy as he adjusted himself in the seat and spoke. " Well I dont remember alot about it just doing things I didnt want to do and being controlled by them and all the people here whispering and telling me I am a freak since I was harnessed and stuff" He said. " Thats so mean" She said surprised that people would treat him like that.

" Their not your friends if they treat you like that, I think its awesome and cool" She said smiling as she got up and gatherd her books and went to the trash can to throw away her food. " I got to go. But I'see you later" She waved by and smiled.

Ben laughed to himself knowing that he might like this girl.

Ben gave Hal a thums up showing that it worked. Hal smiled, happy to help his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

" Yea, just take two a day and in no time you'll be fine" Anne said as her patient left and Tom came in.

" Well hello my beautiful." As he gave her a kiss. Anne smiled and laughed.

" So are we on tonight?" She asked. They are finally going on their first date.

" Yea. Meet you here at seven?" He asked. Anne nodded as she kissed him goodbye and said " Goodbye my handsome" Tom laughed as he exit the hospital they were staying at, he was planning a picknick/dinner thing in one of those rooms at a hospital that were vacant.

Night Time...

Hal was walking through the hospital when he exited he saw Maggie sitting on the grass area outside.

" Maggie?" He asked, as he sat down next to her.

It took all the courage in the world for Maggie to ignore him.

Hal bit his lip sensing she wasnt in the mood to be asked if she was okay so he just sat their with her staring at the stars.

A couple awkward romantic minutes passed by with silence when Maggie decided to speak.

She turned to him and laughed. " What's so funny?" He asked while laughing at her sillyness.

Maggie stoped laughing and finally said " Thank you" Hal looked confused. " Thank you for not asking me if I was okay or not?" She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder both staring at the stars.

" I dont know what to wear" Anne said stressed out as she sat on one of the hosital rooms that she set up for her self. All she had to pack when the alien stuff happened was just a couple pants and shirts with underwear and a bra.

" It'll be okay" Smild Lourdes as she sat next to Anne and started rubbing her back in circles to relax her. " I'll be right back" She smiled as she left the room.

Anne looked confused. A couple minutes went by when Lourdes finally came hiding something behind her back.

Anne looked more confused. " Lourdes?" She asked.

Lourdes smiled as she put the thing she was hiding behind her back in front of her and Anne looked so surprised.

It was a baby blue strapless dress that comes around the knees with little sparkles around it. Anne got up off the bed and felt the dress. " How did you?" She tried saying as she stutterd.

When Jamil went on missions to help out and stuff he picked it up for me for a birthday present, Lourdes smiled but stopped once thinking about Jamil. " Hey..." Anne said lifting her chin up.

" Jamil wouldnt want you to be sad" She said as Lourdes smiled and relpied " Thanks. Here wear it tonight?"

" Are you sure?" She asked suprised and happy. Lourdes nodded and smiled as she hugged Anne and left Anne to get ready for her date with Tom. Anne smiled to herself as she put it up to her and went to go change.

" Dad. You'll be okay" Hal said as he was helping Tom get ready.

" But what if I mess up? I have not been on a date since your mom died" He said afraid to mess up a chance with Anne.

" Dad. She might feel the same way to, her husband and child died and she probably is scared to. Dont worry" Hal said patting his dad on the back. Tom sighed and went to go pick out what ever he clothing he found. He found a pair of pants that were surprisingly clean compared to what they have been through with a nice black V-neck shirt. " What do you think?" Tom asked walking out of the bathroom done finishing changing.

" Perfect" Hal said as he smiled at his dad and how much he loves him.

" Now go get her" Hal said as Tom and him left. Hal went to find Maggie and Tom went to go find his date.


End file.
